bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Stuart Bloom
Stuart David Bloom'Stuart's family name Bloom is revealed on his Facebook page in The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition (S05E10) when Sheldon is examining this page.Stuart's middle name David is mentioned by Howard in The Commitment Determination is the owner of The Comic Center of Pasadena, which the guys regularly visit, and their friend. He has a talent for drawing and is a graduate of . He also has an extensive knowledge on and first appears in the season 2 episode "The Hofstadter Isotope". He also acts as the competition when he dated Penny and Amy to help move other's relationships forward. Stuart starts bonding with his similarly lonely counterpart Raj at the start of season 6, substituting for Howard when Howard has gone to space. He often seeks approval from Sheldon and his group. His actor, Kevin Sussman, was added to the main cast in season 6 with his credit at the opening when he was present in the episode; however, he was demoted back to the recurring status in "The Tangible Affection Proof" (S06E16), but had it restored at the start of season eight in "The Locomotion Interruption". As of September 2015, Stuart has appeared on more episodes than Mrs. Wolowitz and is right behind series regular Amy. He is helpful and kind-hearted, but due to his overworking schedule and underpaying job as comic book shop owner, he isn't able to get out much and often gets depressed and struggles with financial issues. Biography/Series overview Early Life (Before the show) Stuart studied at and graduated from the Rhode Island School of Design (which may suggest that he's from Rhode Island). Stuart eventually moved to Pasadena and opened up the Comic Center. He also became a good friend to the guys. Season 1 Stuart has no appearances in any episodes of Season 1. Season 2 Stuart's first appearance was "The Hofstadter Isotope," where he asked Penny out on a date, not knowing Leonard had feelings for her. The date itself went fine, but the end was interrupted by Sheldon. The two debated about who would replace Batman if he should die. Penny falls asleep as they argue, and the two leave. He has a second date with Penny later in "The Classified Materials Turbulence" and asks Leonard for advice on how to approach Penny. Leonard deliberately avoids Stuart's request and ultimately gives him bad advice. The next day, Leonard feels guilty and goes to apologize to Stuart. Stuart reveals the date went really fine, until he and Penny started making out in his car and Penny accidentally called him "Leonard." He understands she and Leonard have unresolved feelings, however, and holds no anger towards Leonard. Season 3 In "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary", Sheldon enters a collectible card game tournament only after he hears that Wil Wheaton, for whom he harbors a deep resentment for missing a 1995 Sci-Fi convention, is also participating. With Raj as his partner, they reach the final match against Stuart and Wil. Sheldon can easily win, but Wil lies, claiming his grandmother's death prevented him from appearing at said convention, which tugs at Sheldon's heart-strings. Sheldon lets Wil win, leaving Sheldon even more resentful of him after Wil tells him the truth that his grandmother is still alive. Stuart is, of course, pleased about their win. In "The Guitarist Amplification," Sheldon goes to the comic book store to avoid Leonard and Penny's bickering, which he hates. The two arrive to get Sheldon, and it appears Stuart still harbors some feelings for Penny, despite her and Leonard having started dating (he whispers, "I love you," when she walks away). In "The Excelsior Acquisition", Stuart announces that he got Stan Lee to come over to the store for a signing due to his uncle being Stan's dermatologist. He later gives Penny the address to Stan's house to make up for making Sheldon miss the signing in exchange for a date to his cousin's wedding. "The Wheaton Recurrence" sees Stuart pairing up with Wil and a few guys from the comic book store to compete against the guys and Penny in bowling. His team wins by default because Penny leaves after Wil (once again) manipulates the other team by convincing her to not string Leonard along. The episode folds with the four guys walking into the comic book store dressed like Catwoman (Raj), Batgirl (Howard), Wonder Woman (Sheldon), and Supergirl (Leonard), since they lost the bet to Wheaton and Stuart. Season 4 In "The Desperation Emanation," Stuart states he is dating a girl he met at a comic convention. Though he does not like her, he continues to date her because he does not want to be alone. He hosts his annual costume party for New Year's Eve in "The Justice League Recombination." In an attempt to replace Leonard, Howard and Raj as friends, Stuart is invited over by Sheldon in "The Toast Derivation", along with Barry Kripke and Zack Johnson. Stuart takes advantage of the invitation to take a hot shower in Sheldon's bathroom and ends up singing karaoke with Kripke and Zack. Season 5 When an attractive girl named Alice enters the comic book store in "The Good Guy Fluctuation", Stuart tries and fails to ask her out, though she gives her number to Leonard to trade for the comic book Leonard is preparing to buy. Even though Leonard has not exactly picked up a girl in the store, Stuart still takes a picture of him to be put up on the "Wall of Heroes". When Amy visits the comic book store with Sheldon, Stuart, after inquiring about the state of her relationship with Sheldon, asks her out in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition". When Sheldon later learns that Amy and Stuart are out on a date, Sheldon becomes jealous and asks Penny to go out on a date. After talking to Penny, he interrupts Amy and Stuart on their date, and asks Amy to be his girlfriend, which she gladly accepts. Stuart takes her home anyhow, understanding and accepting the situation. Sheldon tries to chitchat with Stuart when he needs someone to take him to the dentist in "The Friendship Contraction". Stuart tells Sheldon his shrink just killed himself and blamed Stuart in the note. Stuart also mentions that his parents are alive but his grandparents are not. Stuart makes a brief appearance at his store in "The Weekend Vortex", where he tries to help Sheldon find a present for Amy's aunt. He goes to Howard's bachelor party and makes it clear he is still financially strapped in "The Stag Convergence". Season 6 Starting in season 6, Stuart is promoted to a full cast member so as to provide a friend for Raj since Howard is married and is away at the International Space Station. Their interplay is similar to Raj and Howard's friendship though he makes more comments like "does he know what he's saying" than Howard did. He gets accepted into the main group with Sheldon calling him "the fake Wolowitz". By "The Re-Entry Minimization", Stuart has moved in with Raj. In "The Bakersfield Expedition", Stuart hosts Penny, Amy, and Bernadette at his comic book store during their venture to find out why their guys like comic books. In "The Tangible Affection Proof", Stuart is demoted back to recurring cast member and he and Raj put together a party for people who had no one on Valentine's Day, which was better than the suicidal feelings he would have had if he had been alone that night. Season 7 In "The Deception Verification", Stuart uses to make Sheldon not only buy, but pay a severely increased price, for an Aquaman figure and a squirt gun. Sheldon willingly pays $1200 for the Aquaman figure and $200 for the squirt gun. Stuart allows Raj to use his comic book store for the scavenger hunt in "The Scavenger Vortex". Whilst Raj is in the store, Stuart asks if the social group ever thinks about inviting him to hang out with them. He is disappointed when no one buys anything. In "The Occupation Recalibration", Bernadette comes to the store to replace one of Howard's comic books that she destroyed. Stuart takes her to a rival store owned by an obnoxious guy named Jesse who keeps taunting Stuart. Bernadette stands up for her friend. Stuart also finds his friend Captain Sweatpants hanging out at Capitol Comics. In "The Mommy Observation", Stuart plays the murder victim in Raj's murder mystery game and tells Leonard and Penny that they have the strongest couple relationship he knows. In "The Status Quo Combustion", the comic book store has suffered a fire. Stuart is despondent about how to make a living, unsure of what will happen with the insurance payout. Howard offers him a job taking care of his injured mother, which turns out to be fun for Stuart. Season 8 As of "The Locomotion Interruption," Stuart is re-promoted to a regular cast member. Stuart is still living with Debbie Wolowitz, in spite of her recovery, and he starts to share a bond with her which Howard finds disturbing, as they even share an answering machine recording. Later, Stuart arrives at Howard's house to talk about what is going on, but it quickly descends into an argument in which both men accuse one another of trying to act like the other's father. In "The Hook-up Reverberation", Raj tells the gang that Stuart didn't get enough insurance money to re-open his store. The guys decide to give him the money and were enthusiastic about owning a comic book store. Mrs. Wolowitz beats them to it and gives Stuart the money. In "The Prom Equivalency", Howard is worried that Stuart will bring his mother to their prom party. Instead he shows up with Howard's second cousin Jeanie whom he had lost his virginity to at a funeral when he was fifteen in the back of her father's Toyota Corolla. They try to get him to forget it since it was long ago; however, Howard eventually loses it and starts choking Stuart in the limo on the way to the party. In "The Comic Book Store Regeneration", Stuart reopens his store which bothers Howard because she gave him the den furniture from her house to use at the store. Stuart is later seen at the apartment toasting Mrs. Wolowitz with everyone else, thanking her for giving him a home when he needed it. In "The Leftover Thermalization", Stuart tells Howard that the electricity has been out for hours and Howard is devastated that he'll lose all of his mother's food that was in the freezer. The whole gang has one last meal cooked by Mrs. W. In later episodes he is still living there after Howard and Bernadette clean out the house and move in. In "The Maternal Combustion", Stuart and Howard have gotten so lazy that Bernadette is forced to do everything around the house. She eventually gets fed up and forces them, along with Raj (who happened to be visiting), to clean the kitchen. After a while, the men begin to sing as they finish their cleaning. In "The Commitment Determination", Howard and Bernadette want Stuart to move out of their house. Howard wants Bernadette to break the news to him, but they can't because they learn that it's his birthday so they serve him a cupcake with a candle in it rather than serving him an eviction notice. His father also calls him to wish him a Happy Birthday. Season 9 In "The Matrimonial Momentum" Stuart is still living with Howard and Bernadette. He and Howard are the only ones of the gang to catch the 'I now pronounce you Husband and Wife' bit of Leonard and Penny's wedding. He later tries to take advantage of Amy and Sheldon's break-up by bringing to the attention of Amy that there are other men out in the world, while placing his hand on her shoulder. The advance was not received well. He also lit up when hearing that Penny and Leonard had a fight after their wedding, and Penny was in her apartment alone. In "The Perspiration Implementation", the girls try to help Stuart attract more women to his store. Stuart has stocked more women friendly comics and put in a breast feeding section which a webcam for protection though the girls find it creepy. Finally everyone including Stuart decide that he is the problem, though he admits that he is getting desperate. Amy tries to console him since she used to feel the same way. Stuart just thinks that she wants him to ask her out. In "The Sales Call Sublimation", Stuart finally moves out into his own apartment. Though they don't want to admit it, Howard and Bernadette miss him. Stuart later returns in the middle of night watching them sleep, stating that he misses doing this. In "The Empathy Optimization", Stuart was mistreated by an ill Sheldon like everyone else, and he immediately accepts Sheldon's apology to him. Later, Stuart is devastated when everybody plans a weekend in Vegas, but forgot to invite him (as usual). In the end, when Sheldon has finally made an acceptable apology to Emily, Stuart is allowed to come on the trip, in spite of everyone forgetting him again (he would have been welcome anyway). Though initially Sheldon forced Stuart to get off the bus with him as everyone left, they were invited back onto the party bus. In "The Celebration Experimentation" Stuart gives Leonard Adam West's contact information so that he can make an appearance at Sheldon's birthday party. He is later visibly hurt that Barry Kripke learned that Bernadette was pregnant before he did. Helping prepare the apartment for the party, Penny keeps on his case to stop the self-hate and pity and keep working on the party. When Stuart tries to toast Sheldon, Amy interrupts him. In "The Viewing Party Combustion", he shows up at the Game of Throne's party to watch the show in costume because Howard played a prank on him. He gets mad at Howard, but he lets it go after Howard as an allergic reaction to the pistachios in the party sub. When the other guys taunt him for the way he looks while on his bike, he bans their bathroom privileges at the comic book store and leaves, tripping on the way. In "The Line Substitution Solution", Stuart learns about people doing favors and errands for others in exchange for money, and is interested in doing so to make up for the low revenue for his comic book store. Sheldon hires Stuart to go shopping with Amy since he doesn't want to, but Amy pays Stuart to yell at Sheldon in response. After Stuart's failed attempt to apologize to Amy for Sheldon, he decides to apologize himself and pay Stuart to hold his spot in line at the movie theater. Stuart then leaves when Sheldon returns, but not before insulting Raj and his stick chair on Howard's behalf. Season 10 Stuart appears in the season premiere "The Conjugal Conjecture" as a guest at Leonard and Penny's redo wedding ceremony. He sits in the front row, right in between Alfred and Beverly (who are still feuding). Stuart feels uncomfortable when Leonard's parents quietly argue, but is touched when they both said that having Leonard was one of the good things that came from their marriage. He reappears in "The Hot Tub Contamination". It is revealed that he had not given Howard back his house key (Howard had forgotten to ask him for it). Stuart and Raj both sneak into the Wolowitz house to use the hot tub. In "The Fetal Kick Catalyst", Stuart, along with Bert and Mrs. Petrescu, is a guest at Sheldon and Amy's brunch. While there, he finally addresses his conflict with everyone always shunning him, which gains Sheldon's respect (as he always felt that way before). In "The Property Division Collision", Stuart offers to help out Howard and Bernadette anytime from now and after their baby's birth. He also asks to stay for a while now that he's been evicted. Although Bernadette is skeptical, Howard sees it as a great idea, considering that Stuart's extra hands will be helpful, he'll treat the baby right thanks to the experience with him caring for Howard's mother, and (best of all), Stuart will easily do the things Howard never even bothered to do. Later, Raj gets upset that Stuart is doing this especially since he was already helping out, but Stuart points out that things will be okay, if not better, with a "fourth wheel". After Bernadette goes into labor, Stuart heads to the hospital with the expectant parents and Raj. Relationships Platonic Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj Leonard and Stuart are very friendly with each other and Leonard regularly visits him at the comic book store. Stuart has also invited Leonard over to his store for parties. Stuart went on two dates with Penny, which of course irritated Leonard to no end even though she and Leonard were not currently in a relationship. The first date was in The Hofstadter Isotope. The second date in The Classified Materials Turbulence, Stuart looked to Leonard for advice in dealing with Penny. Leonard tried to avoid giving him advice but finally broke down. The advice, however, turned out to be exactly how Leonard had been trying to woo Penny for the last two years - thinking that if it didn't work for him; it wouldn't for Stuart. After the date, Leonard felt really bad and finally caught up with Stuart to apologize when Stuart actually appreciated the advice and it worked great right up until they were making out and he said, "Oh Penny!" And instead of saying, "Oh Stuart!" she called him Leonard. While acting sorrowful for Stuart, Leonard was overjoyed that Penny still liked him. Sheldon is on good terms with Stuart, but at one point the latter made the former jealous when he went on a date with Amy. Stuart had been friendly with Howard for many years, but then soon in Season 8, problems developed between them due to Howard being highly uncomfortable with Stuart developing a very close non-romantic relationship with Howard's mother and he infuriated Howard further when bringing his second cousin Jeanie to the prom do-over whom Howard lost his virginity to at the age of 15 and this led to Howard attacking Stuart in the limo. Stuart is also on good terms with Raj. They have done several things together, including hosting a singles party together on Valentine's Day in Season 6. They have even worked together in setting up online dating profiles, and Stuart also filled in the role of Raj's best friend when Howard was in space. Bernadette Rostenkowski Bernadette has a cordial relationship with Stuart, though it's become more strained by Stuart living in their house after Mrs. Wolowitz's death. While Stuart started living with Mrs. Wolowitz, Bernadette tried to calm Howard down when he'd get angry about Stuart's close relationship with his mother. As Stuart tried to re-open his comic-book store with help from Mrs. Wolowitz, Bernadette tried to make Howard see that the used furniture was a reasonable price to pay to get Howard out of his mother's house. After Mrs. Wolowitz's death, Stuart continued to stay at her house, even as Howard and Bernadette moved in. Bernadette and Howard tried to ask him to leave, but they gave up when Stuart said it was his birthday. When he does leave, they both secretly admit that they miss him. Emily Sweeney Stuart has met Emily but hasn't spoken to her. She did seem overjoyed, though, by his bringing Jeanie to prom and enjoyed listening to the story of Howard having sex with her. Stuart was even impressed when Raj admitted to have finally slept with her. Debbie Wolowitz Stuart met Debbie Wolowitz, Howard's mother, in the Season 7 finale "The Status Quo Combustion" after Mrs. Wolowitz broke her leg and Stuart offered to become her nurse. They developed a very close non-romantic relationship when Mrs. Wolowitz let Stuart stay at her house after Stuart was left homeless when his comic book store burned down. Mrs. Wolowitz also set Stuart up with her son's second cousin Jeanie, which made Howard furious, and he wasn't very happy about the relationship between his mother and Stuart. In "The Comic Book Store Regeneration", Stuart and the rest of the gang got the news that Mrs. Wolowitz had died in her sleep while visiting Howard's Aunt Gladys in Florida. In the end, in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, Stuart and the gang, minus Howard and Bernadette who left that night for Florida, proposed a toast to Mrs. Wolowitz, and Stuart also did...to the woman with whom he became good friends and who gave him a home in her house. Romantic Penny Stuart's first appearance was "The Hofstadter Isotope," where he asked Penny out on a date, not knowing Leonard had feelings for her. The date itself went fine, but the end was interrupted by Sheldon. The two debated about who would replace Batman if he should die. Penny falls asleep as they argue, and the two leave. He has a second date with Penny later in "The Classified Materials Turbulence" and asks Leonard for advice on how to approach Penny. Leonard deliberately avoids Stuart's request and ultimately gives him bad advice. The next day, Leonard feels guilty and goes to apologize to Stuart. Stuart reveals the date went really fine, until he and Penny started making out in his car and Penny accidentally called him "Leonard." He understands she and Leonard have unresolved feelings; however, and holds no anger towards Leonard. Amy Farrah Fowler Amy Farrah Fowler is the neurobiologist of the group and found as a possible match for Sheldon. Stuart first met Amy in season 5's "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition", when Amy followed Sheldon to the comic book store on a Wednesday night since it is New Comic Book night. Stuart asked her if she needed help with comic books and Amy wanted to see a comic book that depicts a woman whose bosoms cannot be used as a flotation device, but Stuart said there is none of that sort since guys like big boobs and some even have them. The two had a friendly conversation, which ended well. Stuart then proceeded to ask Leonard whether Amy and Sheldon are an "item" (couple), prompting a surprise reaction from Leonard, Howard, and Raj. Howard asked whether he is interested in Amy and Stuart revealed that he is, since Amy did not look at him with hatred and contempt, which he finds likable in a woman. He asked Leonard to check with Sheldon if it is fine for him to ask her out. Sheldon was fine since he never thought Amy would even look at someone like Stuart so Stuart texted her, asking her out for coffee. Amy was hanging at Penny's with the girls when she received the message and was pleasantly surprised, especially at being teased about being a vixen by Penny. Bernadette asked Amy on her opinion of Stuart and Amy sincerely answered that Stuart is nice and funny and has an indication of an overactive thyroid gland that she finds as hot. Bernadette asked her what she will do about the invitation and proceeded to ask whether Stuart is aware that Amy has a boyfriend. Penny quickly replied that Amy does not have a boyfriend, but she has a Sheldon. Penny told Amy that as much as they all love Sheldon, she has been with him for over a year and if their relationship is not going anywhere, it is fine if she goes and look somewhere else. Bernadette agreed with Penny by adding that Sheldon and Amy are not engaged like her and Howard. Amy agreed to go out with Stuart for coffee, which was later revealed to be pumpkin lattes, when Stuart posted on his Facebook the details of their date. The date went well since Amy agreed to go out with Stuart again, this time to the movies. As they were watching, Stuart told her that if she is bored she could leave, but Amy refused and told Stuart that she is having a nice time. Their date was interrupted however by a jealous Sheldon who commented that the thought of Amy with Stuart is repellent and proceeded to finally ask her to be his girlfriend. Amy agreed, and Stuart sat in silence next to her, watching the exchange between her and Sheldon. Sheldon left as quickly as he came and gave Stuart a dollar to make up for ruining his date. Amy and Stuart continued their date and later were seen walking back to her apartment. Despite Amy having just upgraded her relationship with another man, Stuart seemed to harbor no hard feelings and even commented that their date was nice. Sheldon interrupted again from within Amy's apartment and told them to wrap things up so they said good night and gave each other a friendly hug. Sheldon again, yelled from inside and told Stuart to go back since they have said good night so he left. Stuart is the first character on the show to have directly expressed his interest in Amy, an action which became a catalyst for the progress in Sheldon and Amy's relationship instead. As of Season 6, Stuart remains single (unless counting Raj), but nonetheless on good terms with Amy. Jeanie Jeanie is Howard's second cousin. It seemed Howard's mother had arranged for her to go the roof prom with him, something which made Howard angry who was not so fond of the relationship between his mother and Stuart. Howard attacked Stuart in the limo and later at the prom during picture-taking, Stuart walked away from Jeanie. Family Not much has been mentioned about Stuart's family, but he has mentioned that both his parents are alive, but his grandparents are not and an aunt of his had died. He also has an uncle who is Stan Lee's dermatologist, and a cousin with whom he attends weddings. *'Father: Mr. Bloom *'Mother:' Mrs. Bloom *'Grandparents:' Unnamed *'Aunt:' Unnamed *'Uncle: 'Unnamed *'Cousin:' Unnamed Trivia * During his initial appearances in season 2 he was, while still a nerd, much more normal and suave than in later seasons. His is also much more confident and well spoken. * Stuart's family name, Bloom, was revealed on his page in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (S05E10) when Sheldon was examining this page, and was confirmed verbally by Raj during his Murder Mystery Night introduction in "The Mommy Observation". * Stuart has twice developed a crush on a love interest of a main character. The first was Penny (Leonard), then Amy (Sheldon). Ironically, in both cases, he unintentionally helps the characters' relationships grow. * Has an uncle who is Stan Lee's dermatologist and got Stan Lee to sign autographs in his comic book store. * Stuart is buddies with Star Trek's Wil Wheaton who really does live in Pasadena. * His mother is mentioned a couple of times including that she called him her "Little Possum" as a baby and not necessarily a compliment. * Stuart, along with Leslie and Emily are the only characters currently in the entire main cast who have never had either of their parents appear on the show. * In "The Commitment Determination", Howard mentions that one of Stuart's aunts recently died since Debbie Wolowitz passed away. * Stuart's middle name was revealed to be David in "The Commitment Determination". * If it's assumed that if the show follows real time, Stuart's birthday is the 7th of May. * Stuart is the third main character (after Leonard and Sheldon) to have his birthday celebrated. * Stuart knows where the soup kitchen is (The Occupation Recalibration). *Stuart, Emily and Amy are the only characters of the entire main cast who remain unknown of whether they have any siblings or not (Leonard, Penny and Sheldon each have one brother and one sister, Howard has a half-brother, Leslie has one sister and Bernadette and Raj each have five siblings (Raj: 3 brothers and 2 sisters; Bernadette: Four unidentified siblings (brothers/sisters) and a brother)). *At Howard's bachelor party, Stuart reveals during his toast that he has "the bone density of an 80 year-old man", hinting that he may suffer from Osteoperosis or more likely its precursor Osteopenia. *Stuart may be possibly known for having English heritage and ancestry, due to his last name, Bloom, being a common surname in England. Gallery References External links * * Stuart Bloom at IMDb Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stuart Category:Comic Book Store Category:Penny's Boyfriends Category:Featured Article Category:Articles With Photos Category:Amy's Men Category:Single Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Characters Category:All seasons except Season 1 Category:Wolowitz House Category:Protagonist Category:Bloom Category:Lenny Shippers Category:Stuart's Family Category:Business Owners Category:Shamy Shippers Category:Season 10 Category:Series 10 Category:Kevin Sussman Category:Pictures of Kevin Sussman Category:No Season 1 appearance Category:No Season 1 Appearances Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Stuart Bloom Category:No appearances in Season 1 Category:Series 2 characters Category:Series 3 characters Category:Series 4 characters Category:Series 5 characters Category:Series 6 characters Category:Series 7 characters Category:Series 8 characters Category:Series 9 characters Category:Series 10 characters Category:Male protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Recurring to Main Characters Category:Howardette Shippers